


After that incident

by GrilledBeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledBeer/pseuds/GrilledBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zoro and Sanji realised they were way more similar to each other than they had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After that incident

After that incident that idiot was still out cold. That guy had protected the ship and the crew because he, who had been on the lookout, was distracted by a passable opponent. When he came back down from the crow’s nest the fight was over, leaving a bloody scene of the deck. As always, it was that guy’s fault for being reckless and hot-headed, not to mention a big idiot. But then it was also his fault …for not being good enough. He hated to admit that he was concerned, and the more concerned he was the angrier he became. It was just like him to go and get himself beaten up good, not without dishing out a few deadly attacks of course, and it served him right to be sprawling there unconscious and feverish because of blood loss. Damn him for his recklessness and for getting people worried.

He had nothing to do, so he would not mind doing a few extra tasks today. Only today. He started the day even without checking on his wounded nakama — what’s the point? who wants to start their day contemplating a badly-cut up body? That idiot was useless to begin with anyway.

He did everything — never mind that it was the other guy’s regular task. He helped with the anchor. He did the laundry. He went up the crow’s nest when it was his turn to keep watch. He helped the guys with the sails. It was a busy day, and he was doing the task for two.

He felt like taking a break. Not that he was tired — it was just that he had been moving non-stop around the ship. When Nami asked him for help with the oranges, he hesitated. He never hesitated when it came to their navigator; his resolution had always been firm. Eventually he ended up holding the heavy basket for her while she hand-picked her treasured fruits.

He tried to give Franky and Usopp a hand too. He was two minutes into tinkering(?) with the machine when the cyborg shook his head.

“Thanks, bro, but it has to be the other bro.”

Franky was talking about their unconscious nakama of course. He was a little bit let down and it might have shown on his face, because the cyborg said cheerfully.

“There are some other things that you can help me with for the time being, though!”

But he was not cheered up. He grumbled.

“Damn him for being a stubborn, reckless idiot.”

Usopp looked at him almost sympathetically from behind the plank that he was carving.

“That you are too, you know.”

Next he tried to keep Chopper entertained. The doctor was taking a break from treating the wounded after the incident (which included two idiots: the true one, and the rubber one). He had always known how easy that was, but he never really had to because that idiot, Luffy and Usopp did enough for the whole ship. Chopper was squeaking in joy after he played tag with him and Usopp (but for some strange reasons, he lost.) 

He was less good with the helm, though. He did not really know what he was doing. Suddenly they were sailing head-on into a whirlpool that appeared out of nowhere, and out of habit Nami yelled.

“Sanji-kun, the helm!”

He went to grab it and she looked at him in an odd way, but she did not lose a precious second and commanded.

“To starboard!”

What is the starboard? That’s the hand he holds the fork, right? Guess it is. And he pulled the helm to the right. As luck would have it, they escaped the whirlpool, which was actually a gaping mouth of a ginormous monkey Sea King, in one piece.

The last thing he tried was cooking. It was lunch time. He was very reluctant — not because he did not want to make fun of himself but because he respected the cook. He was only helping around, since they were two hands less, but cooking was ...replacing him, and he did not want that. Messing with the haven that was his kitchen would be like breaking a taboo. Robin must have seen his hesitation, because she gently touched his wrist that was holding a potato — he was wondering if he could peel it with a katana instead of a kitchen knife — and signalled that she’d got it.

“You have already done a lot, Swordman-san. He should be waking up soon, you should go to him.”

Again, since he had nothing to do, he followed her advice. He found himself sitting on the stool next to the idiot’s bunk in the men’s room, with Chopper who had come back from his break telling him to be quiet.

“Please try not to fight, his body can’t take much excitement right now.”

With that, the furry doctor left. He was left with the limp, pale body under a white sheet.

“Look at you, you stupid cook.”

He thought out loud. As if on cue, the cook opened his sunken eyes and blinked groggily. Seeing him, he mumbled.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”

“…who are you, my mother?”

His voice was hoarse and he seemed really weak. Zoro let out a sigh.

“…what’s that for?”

“Your idiocy?”

Then he remembered what Chopper said and closed his mouth. But too late, the cook was already on his elbows to try to get up.

“…get out of my face …you moss-for-brains.”

“Just go back to sleep, or I'll give you a hand”

He raised his fist, preparing to knock him out. The cook saw that and slumped back to the pillow, looking defeated. Not after voicing a few protests, however.

“But… lunch…”

“Robin’s on it.”

“I promised Chopper to…”

“Chopper’s happy now.”

“The laundry… it has to be done today.”

“That’s already taken care of.”

“What if we run into an enemy…?”

“We already did. We must be really unlucky to run into two in one day. Besides, I'm here and you'll just get in the way, as always.”

“But... is Nami-san safe?”

“That witch? As safe as can be.”

“Don’t talk about Nami-san like that…”

The cook seemed extremely worn out, his eyes were already drifting shut. Zoro couldn’t help but let out another long-suffering sigh.

“Everything’s already taken care of, so just concentrate on getting better, stupid cook."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never write a short one-shot, but this plot came to me on the train and I thought it might work. I can't make it any longer. I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and One Piece belong to E. Oda & team.


End file.
